Another fight, another mistake
by Fuyukazehime
Summary: Ryouga finally beats Ranma soundly. Now he heads home, if only he can find it! Oh look, someone to help him find his way. She looks kind of familiar...


"Insert standard disclaimer here" Of course I don't own the characters only my own strange rendition here is mine.

Probably poor quality, unedited, no pre-readers. Purely a draft. OOC-ness depending how you see things in the Ranma world. To me it's not really OOC as I see a progression that could lead to similar events, maybe.

* * *

Ryouga Hibiki, the lost boy of Nerima, stood in the street staring at a crudely drawn map that looked more like a child's maze than a real map. He looked around repeatedly with a confused and slightly desperate look on his face. As usual, he was completely lost. Sighing, he turned to get the attention of the nearest pedestrian; a red headed girl sitting on a nearby bench.

"Excuse me miss, I'm trying to find my home but I'm not very good at directions you see." he chuckled nervously with a hand behind his head.

"Could you help me out here?" he held out his poorly drawn map which thankfully had his street address on it. The girl sweat dropped as she saw the poorly drawn map.

"Uh sure, that's only three blocks away." She proceeded to give him directions to his home. He then thanked her profusely and proceeded to turn and walk the wrong way causing the girl to sweat drop again and stop him by grabbing the back of his shirt.

"You really are bad with directions aren't you? I'm not doing anything right now so I guess I can show you the way."

Before he could protest she had already taken his hand and begun pulling him in the right direction.

Ryouga blushed at the thought of holding hands with this cute redhead. For a moment the image of Ranma popped into his head but he shook it off. Ranma was nothing like this girl!

This girl was dressed in a very feminine manner and even wore makeup. She was wearing a very fetching blue dress with a lace trim, her long flowing red hair adorned by a cute green ribbon tied into a bow. Definitely nothing like Ranma!

"Ah, th-thanks." He stuttered, allowing himself to be pulled along. "I finally can go home after all this time." he looked a little distant. He sped up his pace to walk beside her.

"Oh? Why haven't you been able to go home before now? That is, aside the fact you can't seem to find it." she giggled, the sound making Ryouga feel warm inside.

"Nothing really, just that arrogant bastard Ranma Saotome!" Ryouga tightened his grip on her hand as he clenched his other into a fist.

"Ow, too tight!" the girl yelped.

"Oops, er, sorry about that!" Ryouga quickly loosened his grip as the girl pulled her hand to her chest while rubbing it with her other hand.

"As you were saying?" the girl shot him a wry look before returning her hand to his just in case he managed to wander off.

"I've been through hell because of him! The short story is he walked out on a duel in Junior High. The coward ran away after only three days of waiting! So I followed him all the way across Japan and into China. It was hell! I finally caught up to him when he got back to Japan. He's made my life miserable but I finally beat him and got my revenge. Now I can go home." Ryouga looked distant and smiled happily at the feelings of fulfillment.

"I knew I recognized you, you're Ryouga Hibiki aren't you? You beat Ranma in a duel yesterday!" she looked somewhat excited. "Finally someone put that jerk in his place." the expression on the girls face was at odds with the words coming out of her mouth but Ryouga failed to notice.

"You saw that?" Ryouga looked surprised that people already knew of his victory.

"Of course, half of Nerima was there!" she looked at him incredulously. "How could you not notice all the people?"

"Uh, I guess I was too focused on the fight to notice?" he laughed nervously, again with a hand behind his head.

"We're here!" the girl said as she motioned toward the house they had stopped in front of.

Ryouga stared at his home for a few moments, tears of joy in his eyes.

"Thank you so much miss... um, I'm sorry what did you say your name was?" he looked abashed

"I didn't. It's Kyouko, Agami Kyouko." she bowed slightly.

"Well Agami-san, would you like to come in for some tea? It's the least I could do." he looked away blushing profusely.

"Sure, that sounds great! Oh, and please call me Kyouko." she beamed at him.

They entered the house, which was unlocked for some reason even though no one was home. A white and black dog greeted them.

"Ah, this is the family dog Shirokuro. She recently had puppies!" Ryouga pet Shirokuro for a moment.

"I'll go make us some tea!" Ryouga went off into the kitchen.

Kyouko sat down on the sofa with Shirokuro at her feet and waited patiently for Ryouga to return. She looked somewhat nervous.

Soon Ryouga came back with the tea and served some to Kyouko then himself.

"So you saw the whole fight?" Ryouga asked.

"Yep! Though I wouldn't call it much of a fight, it was rather one sided..." she giggled slightly as she remembered.

~FLASH BACK~

"Ranma, come out and fight me like a man!" Ryouga "The lost boy" Hibiki cried out from in front of the Tendou Dojou. He was dressed in his standard garb of a tattered yellow shirt and black slacks with his trademark black spotted, yellow bandana. His usual traveling pack appeared to be absent, along with his umbrella. After a few moments Ranma Saotome, heir to the anything goes school of martial arts and resident gender cursed boy, rushed out to greet him.

"Hey Ryouga, long time no see. Ya been training these past few months? Was wonderin' where ya got off to. Was thinkin' maybe ya got lost for good this time!" Ranma had a big smile on his face as he greeted his erstwhile friend/rival. He was dressed in his customary red and black silks with his hair in his trademark pigtail.

"I've finally found a technique to beat you once and for all Ranma! Behold my ultimate technique!" Ryouga's battle aura flared to life as his face took on an intense look of concentration.

"Hey, look man. If ya wanna go all out, let's take this somewhere else. I'm still trying to pay off Nabiki over the whole wedding thing..." Ranma's face had a scowl on it. The failed wedding fiasco had taken place 3 months prior and Ranma was still sour about it. Since then his relationship with Akane had plummeted. The two were barely on speaking terms at the moment.

"Fine, there's a vacant lot I'm camping in 7 blocks east of here. We can have our fight there... just... give me a few days to find it." Ryouga relaxed and looked around trying to get his bearings on directions. Ranma sighed in exasperation at this.

"Ryouga, the vacant lot is only a block away, it's right by the park. Here, I'll take you there." Ranma grabbed Ryouga's arm and began to drag him away toward the lot while Ryouga protested.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting there myself Ranma!" Ryouga halfheartedly attempted to pry himself from Ranma's grasp. Ranma merely rolled his eyes as he turned the corner and pointed to Ryouga's campsite.

"If you're perfectly capable then go ahead, it's right there." Ranma released Ryouga's arm. Ryouga pulled his arm back in a huff and started to stomp off... his campsite was to the right but, of course, he began going left. Ranma sighed and grabbed Ryouga's collar then began dragging him toward the camp. "Honestly, you're hopeless!"

Ryouga glared at Ranma as the pigtailed boy finally released him in the middle of his camp and began to walk away. "Be here tomorrow after school Saotome, or I'll make sure you're branded the coward you are!"

The next day Ranma showed up at the camp to find that Nabiki, as usual, had made a spectacle of the event. A large crowd and food stands lined the lot as if it were a stadium. Ryouga waited in the middle, standing confidently with his hands in fists and his eyes close, ready for the impending battle.

"Today, Ranma Saotome, I will defeat you!" Ryouga exclaimed without opening his eyes. His battle aura burned with his determination as he mentally prepared himself for the impending fight.

"Not today, pig breath. Not ever!" Ranma nonchalantly said as he assumed his customary casual stance, his standard smug arrogant look ever-present.

Ryouga began his assault with some simple maneuvers that Ranma easily blocked or dodged. Ryouga grinned at this as he continued what looked like an amateurish barrage of attacks, Ranma continuing to block and dodge with ease.

"Whats'a matter P-Chan? Is that all you got?" Ranma began to unleash his own attacks. Ryouga just laughed as he dodged every blow.

"Oh, I'm just getting started Ranma! I'll beat you without you landing a single blow!"

"Hah, you wish! I'm at least twice as fast as you and that's as a guy. As a girl I could dance circles around you!" Ranma stepped up his attacks but Ryouga continued to dodge every last blow.

'What gives? I should be landing at least a few hits! I guess pig brain here has really gotten better. Guess I can't hold back anymore!' Ranma thought to himself. He then began attacking in earnest. Ryouga merely grinned as Ranma's attacked continued to miss.

"What's wrong Ranma? You're so slow today. Maybe I should just stand still?" Ryouga stopped moving entirely and crossed his arms.

"Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma unleashed his chestnut fist but his attack seemed to go right through Ryouga. 'What the hell!' he thought to himself. He reached out with his Ki senses and confirmed that he should have connected yet met only air.

"You won't be able to beat me with just that Ranma. I suggest you stop holding back, not that it'll make a difference!" Ryouga suddenly disappeared and his fist materialized in Ranma's stomach knocking him back a good five feet, his body appearing in front of Ranma just after. The crowd gasped at Ryouga's sudden teleportation and subsequent blow to Ranma.

"Seems you've learned a powerful technique there Ryouga, but I'll find a way to beat it." Ranma regrouped and renewed his assault. He attempted to lure Ryouga into a spiral but Ryouga just stopped defiantly.

"I'm not going to fall for that Ranma. I helped you learn that technique after-all. Shi Shi Houkoudan!" Ryouga unleashed his roaring lion bullet attack. Ranma attempted to dodge out of the way but somehow the attack still managed to connect, knocking him flat.

"Ready to give up Ranma? You can't win!." Ryouga laughed maniacally.

"I'm not done yet!" Ranma suddenly vanished from sight using the umi-senken.

"It's about time you stopped holding back Ranma, give it all you've got!" Ryouga confidently stood his ground. Ranma appeared behind Ryouga and unleashed a vacuum blade into Ryouga's back but Ryouga was suddenly in Ranma's face, smashing his fist into his face.

"You're no match for me Ranma. It's time to end this." Ryouga charged Ranma with a barrage of punches. Ranma attempted to dodge or block but every last attack managed to connect somehow. Ranma continued to struggle, putting up as good a defense as he could but seemed unable to come up with a defense for Ryouga's attacks. A few moments later, Ranma was on the ground bloodied and unconscious.

"Hah, that was like beating a child. You're not even worth my time anymore." Ryouga turned to walk away only to stop as Akane ran to Ranma's still form in panic.

"Ranma!" she cradled his still form while crying for him and making sure he was ok.

Ryouga stared at the scene for a moment then turned away with tears in his eyes. He knew now that Akane would never return his feelings.

"I've finally gotten my revenge. There's no reason for me to stick around here. Farewell Akane." he knew she couldn't hear him but walked away stoically anyway.

End flashback

"What I want to know is how you managed that. You beat one of the best martial artists around as if he were a rank amateur! Was it some special skill?" Kyouko asked, scooting a little closer to Ryouga.

"Well, it's kinda a secret art. I'm forbidden to tell anyone, sorry." he scratched the back of his head looking thoughtful.

"Awww, could you please show me? I promise I won't tell anyone!" she pleaded as she scooted so close they were touching.

Ryouga looked at her for a moment as if puzzled by something.

"Um, even if I could show you, you wouldn't be able to understand unless you're a high level martial artist. It involves complex Ki control." he stated as he examined her more closely.

"Could you show me anyway? I like seeing martial arts techniques. They're so cool!" she giggled and put her hand on his leg.

Ryouga examined her for a moment longer before narrowing his eyes and suddenly pinning her to the ground.

"Now why would you be so intent on seeing my technique? I doubt a cute girl such as yourself would be interested in such a violent ability. Of course YOU would be wouldn't you, Ranma!" Ryouga pushed his forehead into Kyouko's roughly.

"Ahhh, um... I'm not Ranma! I swear! I'm just a normal girl who likes martial arts! Honestly!" Kyouko managed to stutter out.

"Do you really think I'd fall for something like this AGAIN Ranma? I may be slow sometimes but I'm not an idiot. Just how many beautiful redheaded girls with blue eyes and large breasts do you think there are in Nerima? You had me going there for a while, I mean you really went all out this time! I mean sure you dress like a normal girl sometimes when you really have to but I've NEVER seen you wearing make up before, and there's little doubt you're wearing a bra and panties too! This is just too much!" he laughed and sat up, still keeping her completely immobile.

"I-I'm sorry, Ryouga. I just... I know I can beat you if I could figure out your technique!" the newly identified Ranma exclaimed.

"Even if you could figure out my technique, I'll never show it to you. How dare you play with my feelings again! Do you have any idea what that body of yours does to men! You're such a tease!" Ryouga yelled at her. "Well Ranma, men DO have needs you know."

He then quickly bent down and kissed her. Ranma squirmed for a moment, attempting to get away but stopped as she realized she couldn't. Ryouga then deepened the kiss and pried apart her lips with his tongue. Ranma began to respond to the kiss but Ryouga quickly broke it off.

"Did you enjoy that?" Ryouga sneered.

"W-What the hell is wrong with you!" Ranma stuttered. "Get offa me you bastard."

"Just who's going to make me?" he chuckled and leaned down so he was lying on top of her. "I think it's time you learn what it means to be a woman."

"N-No! Please Ryouga! I'm sorry! Please, I beg you please!" she began to squirm in fear. "Not like this Ryouga please!"

Ryouga's face scrunched up for a moment before he fell over laughing.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! You actually thought! HAHAHAHAHA! The look on your face! 'Oh please Ryouga!' aaaahahahahaha!" Ryouga rolled around in a fit. Ranma sat up and glared at him.

"You jerk! Why would you do something like that!" she stood up and clenched her fists while unintentionally pouting cutely.

"Eeeheheh, come on Ranma, can't you take a joke? I was just getting back at you for trying to trick me again. Besides, with a body like that, what man could resist?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively and burst into a fit of laughter again as Ranma blushed.

"Stop that you jerk!" Ranma leaped at Ryouga but Ryouga easily dodged out of the way.

"Awww, is da widdle girl embarrassed? You're so cute when you pout Ranma." Ryouga smirked as he dodged all of Ranma's attacks. Ranma stopped and clenched her fists in rage.

"What's the matter Ryouga, afraid you can't win without your new technique? Take me on without it and we'll see who's laughing!"

"I have nothing further to prove to you Ranma. I am the better man. Heck, you aren't even a man. Look at you! What man would dress like that? What man has a body like that?" Ryouga taunted.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK?" Ranma shouted.

"Or what? You'll cry? Face it Ranma, you'll never beat me again."

"Then show me your new technique. Let me figure out a way to beat you. If you don't... I'll tell Akane you're P-Chan" Ranma smirked knowing she had the edge this time.

"You honor-less bastard. You'd go back on your word? Does honor mean nothing to you? You'd curse me and taunt me for so long and deprive me of the few good things I have? No, I'll never tell you. If you tell Akane I'll make your life a living hell like you have mine." Ryouga spat. Ranma tackled Ryouga suddenly.

"Then I'll beat you here and now before you have a chance to use your technique!" Ranma rolled around trying to beat Ryouga, knocking over furniture and household decorations.

"You're such an arrogant bastard Ranma!" Ryouga managed to say as they rolled around. "You have things so good and yet it's never enough. You can't even take ONE loss and let things be."

"What would you know! My life isn't all sunshine and roses! You aren't me! You don't have to live with my curse!" she continued to struggle and thrash around but it was clear Ryouga was much stronger than her. He soon had her pinned again.

"How dare you? At least you're still human! You have people around you to help you when you need it! What do I have! I turn into a defenseless PIGLET! You call that body of yours a curse yet it hasn't done anything but help you. No Ranma. You don't have it HALF as bad as you think." Ryouga managed to pin Ranma again. "I'm all alone in this world and you're surrounded by people who care about you. You have everything and I have nothing! I can't even have the woman I love! She doesn't even give me the time of day!"

"Akane only sees you as a friend! That's all you'll EVER be to her, other than her pet P-Chan! All because you're a coward and can't even tell her how you feel to her face." Ranma kneed Ryouga in the crotch causing him to roll off her in pain.

"I'm not talking about Akane! I'm not talking about Akari either! You call me a coward but you don't know anything! This girl is more than Akane could ever be. She's always there when I need her yet she would never look my way. She's the most beautiful woman in the world but she would NEVER want to be with me!" Ryouga pulled himself up to his knees and looked depressed and defeated.

"Then tell her anyway! At least then you won't be a coward and MAYBE she'd look your way. Stop blaming all your problems on me and start doing something about them." Ranma panted and leaned against a wall.

"She doesn't even really exist. A mirage. She doesn't even appreciate how beautiful she is. Her beautiful red hair, that perfect body... She's everything I could want in a woman. But she's not real." he stared into her eyes. "Even knowing she'll never be mine, I can't help but loving her." his eyes seemed to pierce her, as if staring into her soul.

"W-what? Y-you don't mean..." she stared back while stuttering.

"You never realized did you. The affect you have on me, on men in general. You'd think Kunou woulda been a big enough clue. Ranma you are gorgeous. He's not far off the mark. You sometimes do seem like a goddess." he laughed at the irony. "The perfect woman, is a man. The woman I love, is really a man."

"Damn right I'm a man! Don't you ever forget that!" Ranma looked a little lost, angry and confused. "Why would you think anything like that anyway! Are you some sort of pervert!" she crossed her arms.

"Whatever Ranma, don't say you don't enjoy the attention. Heck, I bet you LIKE being a girl." Ryouga smirked.

"I- I do not! I'm not a GIRL!" Ranma went into a rage and attacked Ryouga again.

"Damn it Ranma, give it a rest already! Is it so wrong to think you're beautiful?" Ryouga continued to dodge.

"I am NOT Beautiful! I'm a man! Men aren't supposed to be beautiful! Men aren't supposed to love other men!" Ranma screamed. "It's wrong! I can't! You can't! I'm a GUUUUUY!" Ryouga caught Ranma's wrists as she kept punching wildly.

"STOP IT RANMA!" Ryouga tried to hold Ranma still.

Ranma continued to babble incoherently. Ryouga couldn't understand why Ranma was acting this way. He then suddenly remembered something.

FLASH BACK

"W-What the hell is wrong with you!" Ranma stuttered. "Get offa me you bastard."

"Just who's going to make me?" he chuckled and leaned down so he was lying on top of her. "I think it's time you learn what it means to be a woman."

"N-No! Please Ryouga! I'm sorry! Please, I beg you please!" she began to squirm in fear. "Not like this Ryouga please!"

END FLASH BACK

'Wait... what did she mean...' he thought to himself. Out of impulse he again pulled her close to himself and kissed her, this time with real feeling. She stopped flailing and stared blankly as he kissed her. Her arms slowly wrapped around him as she responded to the kiss, closing her eyes. After what seemed like an eternity to her, Ryouga broke off the kiss. As he pulled away, Ranma seemed unwilling to let it end and tried to re-initiate the kiss, but Ryouga was too tall and instead she rested her head on his chest, shaking.

"I'm sorry Ranma... I didn't know things were so hard for you. Your curse... the confusion must be unbearable." he stroked her hair as she continued to shake.

"Ryouga..." Ranma pushed away from him and looked up into his eyes. Ryouga bent forward, kissing her again. After a moment, Ranma broke off the kiss and pushed away.

"Ryouga..." she sighed. "You know my family would never allow this. I have to be a man. Honor demands it. Just for tonight though... I'll be a girl. For you."

"I love you Ranma" Ryouga smiled and picked Ranma up into a bridal carry. "Even if we can only be together for one night." He carried Ranma through his bedroom door and closed it behind them.

* * *

Please be kind in your reviews :3 Yes I know I have other unfinished works but I'm scatter brained and my life is a total mess.


End file.
